User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XlX
SPOODERMAN SAVES THE DAY! Winter, Seria, and Rowgen spun around and found a what seemed to be a large wall of darkness with a head. Seria paled. "We are so dead. Abaddon has immense power." she said. Winter hefted Revan. "Let's test that theory." Then, feeling like a fool, he entered astral form and charged Abaddon. Abaddon responded with blades of darkness which Winter either nimbly avoided of destroyed with Revan. Occasionally he would fire a bolt of his own. Unfortunately, this strategy sent dangerous energies in most directions so Seria and Rowgen were scrambling around trying to avoid being hit. "Watch it kid!" Seria shouted. Rowgen ran back behind a rock and set up his rifle. "Refined Bolt." he muttered, when he found an opening. There was a brief flash of lightning and a small bolt of lightning, faster than the eye could follow, shot out of the rifle and hit Abaddon's eye. He roared with pain. "Curse!" Abaddon shouted. Winter created a shield to stop an attack but was confused when none came. Abaddon seemed just as confused. "Why are you not cursed?" Winter didn't reply as he dismissed the shield and began to charge up his steel energy while Abaddon was distracted. "He is doing way more damage than he should be. Even with his...power." Seria muttered grudgingly to Rowgen. "what elemental magic does he use?" Rowgen frowned. "Not sure." he replied. Then he winced as Winter blasted Abaddon with a massive wave of steel energy. "But that must've hurt." They watched as Winter destroyed Abaddon's blades and launched his own. "Come to me my minions!" Abaddon roared. Seria and Rowgen turned just in time to see a massive horde of demons charging their way before being trampled into unconsciousness. Winter spun and found a large wave of demons heading his way, effectively surrounding him. He cursed and created a small shield on his arm. Then he remembered another one of his tricks. He yelled as he drew on every once of steel energy inside of his and formed an exoskeleton in the form of a dragon-like human. Then he met the demons head-on. He smashed through their lines killing dozens in seconds. But they kept coming. He cursed his stupidity and continued fighting a hopeless battle. Not far away..... "C'mon! He might need our help!" Karl shouted. "But Karl, sir. You are not completely healed. Tia says that you-" Eze said. Karl waved his hand dismissively. "No matter. I put my friends in front of myself. And I've faced wounds worse than these." He said grimly. "Are you sure? We could heal you more. Or Tia could. Right Tia?" Eze said. "Yes." Tia said shyly. "I appreciate the offer but I'm fine. Now Winter was heading towards the Tower of Morgan and for all we know he could be fighting Abaddon alone." Karl said. "You forget Rowgen and Seria are with him. You would be surprised at how small things can really change a battle." Kajah said. "Yes, of course. My apologies. But the point is, Abaddon has immense power. It will be too much for the three of them alone. We have to hurry and help them." Karl said. "I think you'll find that Winter has more than a few tricks up his sleeves. And we have a hidden....ally that may or may not appear to help." Kajah said. Karl turned around and looked at the units. They nodded in agreement. "Maybe so. But he is still one person. Now we have to get through this cathedral. And what do you mean may or may not? Judging by your tone you don't completely trust this "ally" of yours. Never mind, you can explain that later. Anyways, they will be in trouble if they are fighting Abaddon alone." Karl said. They left the cathedral and entered a battlefield. And at its center, was Winter. And Karl agreed with his units about hidden tricks. Category:Blog posts